


Hallucinations

by kangfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Line Friends with Hueningkai, Choi line friendship, Hallucination Taehyun, Hallucinations, Hallucinator Hueningkai, M/M, Sad Ending, angst ig, idk how to tag, shit happened and im here writing, ‘ghost friend’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangfics/pseuds/kangfics
Summary: HueningKai has always has been seen to be talking with someone, very special to him according to himself. Yet to other people, to his friends, he’s just talking to himself, he refuses to believe what outsiders think. And believing this special person, Taehyun.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3





	Hallucinations

The smell of daisy’s filled the room as the boy staggered left then right, left then right; again and again. Counting each time he looped around the enclosed area.

“Where is he..?” He said in a low tone, almost mumbling.

“Taehyun?” He called. “Taehyun!” He shouted this time, calling out for the ‘boy’.

The ‘boy’, Taehyun, had promised him that he’d sing for him before he slept for however many nights the younger wanted. But, from the looks of it, the older was not going to show up any time soon.

Which stirred up feelings of sadness, and just completely upset. He moved his eyes towards the ground, standing stiff and head lowered.That was until a shadowy figure appeared in front of him.

“Taehyun!,There you are!” The boy exclaimed loudly lifting up his head and focusing his vision towards the older.

“Yes, I’m here, Kai, I wouldn’t forget about you~” said Taehyun, dragging the ‘you’ vocally.

“Glad you didn’t!” He smiled and walked forward to his bed where they’d always have their conversation and their ‘song time’, as Kai liked to call it.

“So... what’d you been practicing, Hyunnie?” Kai asked, sitting down, smiling, on the center-right of the bed, grabbing a plushie, a green ‘Molang’ plushie Beomgyu had gifted him for his birthday.

“Nothing much, baby.” Taehyun reached out to move a strand of hair on the younger’s face which was distracting him. Kai’s smile grew a little brighter.

Both cared for each other so much, so it was normal for Taehyun to call Kai ‘his baby’ or just ‘baby’ in general by the way the younger acted at times. It was sweet of Taehyun to take care of Kai when others weren’t around, the younger found it endearing and loving.

“Anything new on this starry night?” he asked, laying down on the bed, closing his eyes whist turning his head to face Kai who was in the middle of getting comfortable on his bed, again.

“Not really... Oh! Oh, this week I'm starting at a new High School! All of my old friends will be there as well, I'm excited!” He said while looking forward and grasping his hands together; scratching his nails out of the mix of happiness and anxiety.

“Ah, Kai, you’re bad at lying, you know? Come here.”  
Taehyun extended his arms, opening them wide enough for Kai to be able to ‘hug’ him and play with his hair.

“You can tell me anything,” As soon as he finished talking, Kai immediately started ranting about how he'd been nervous to see his old friends and how maybe they’d forgotten about him, or might end up ignoring him.

As Kai pouted, Taehyun explained that everything would be fine. He assured him that they’ll remember him and they won’t ignore him.

“And if it does happen, you don’t need them. I’m here!” He softly kissed the top of Huening's head. Kai chuckled.

“You’re right... and... could you sing for me... again..?”

“Of course.” Taehyun said quietly as he pulled Kai as close as possible in his embrace. “Same song?” Kai nodded at the question.

Taehyun’s voice brought comfort to the younger; he had a soft, warm voice; such a pretty voice. Ever since Kai ‘met’ Taehyun, they were like soulmates; connected to each other. They knew when the other was sad and needed their mood lifted up, they just knew.

Kai slowly closed his eyes while Taehyun tangled his hand through the younger boy’s little baby hairs at the back of his head; moving his hand slowly through his hair and massaging it gently.

The younger boy mumbled “Taehyu--“ He yawned then continued to mumble the elder’s name. “Taehyun...” He snuggled closer. Kai had already fallen asleep half-way through the song. The added aroma of daisies around the room also helped lull him to sleep.

Taehyun’s gaze soon fell upon Kai's sleeping face. He slowly moved his hand down to the younger boys waist and gently traced circles there.

“I’ll stay, don't worry, go to sleep, Kai...” He looked at the younger with fond eyes. “I’m here...” He whispered for the last time that night.

He started to fade away, as he did every night, ‘holding’ the younger boy one last time before turning into dust. Everyday, it was the same routine with Kai wondering where the older boy had gone last night only to see him, again, in the morning; in front of his house.

Kai’s reality was a living nightmare to him, leading him to create a fake person in his head, Taehyun. The perfect person that could never exist. That was how his days as a kid would pass. Up until now, even as he’d grown older, he still thinks that his ‘Taehyun’ is real, just like a hallucination.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic D:  
> and i’m/was in a bad and not stable mental state when i had the complete idea, so bare with me  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kangfics?s=21) [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/TAEN1NG)


End file.
